Happy New Year
"Happy New Year" is the first episode of the second season of Young Justice, and the 27th of the overall series. It aired on April 28, 2012. Logline The Team takes on the intergalactic bounty hunter Lobo... as a precursor to an alien invasion!Harvey, James (2012-03-27). "Young Justice," "Green Lantern: The Animated Series" Episode Schedule For April 2012. World's Finest Online. Retrieved 2012-03-27. Synopsis Title Cast and characters |- | Lacey Chabert | colspan="2"| Zatanna |- | Tim Curry | G. Gordon Godfrey | |- | Bruce Greenwood | colspan="2"| Batman |- | Stephanie Lemelin | Catherine Cobert | |- | Jesse McCartney | colspan="2"| Nightwing |- | Danica McKellar | colspan="2"| Miss Martian |- | rowspan="2"| Masasa Moyo | colspan="2"| Bumblebee |- | colspan="2"| Cat Grant |- | rowspan="3"| Kevin Michael Richardson | colspan="2"| Mal Duncan |- | colspan="2"| Martian Manhunter |- | colspan="2"| John Stewart |- | Nolan North | colspan="2"| Superboy |- | David Sobolov | Lobo | |- | Michael Trucco | Adam Strange | |- | Mae Whitman | Wonder Girl | |- | Actor | colspan="2"| Tseng |- | Actor | colspan="2"| Clayface |- | Actor | colspan="2"| Captain Atom |- | Logan Grove | colspan="2"| Beast Boy |- | Actor | Robin II | |- | Actor | colspan="2"| Lagoon Boy |- | Actor | Blue Beetle | |- ! colspan="3"| Non-speaking roles |- | colspan="3" | Aqualad |- | colspan="3" | Aquaman |- | colspan="3" | Black Canary |- | colspan="2" | Black Lightning | |- | colspan="3" | Captain Marvel |- | colspan="3" | Doctor Fate |- | colspan="3" | Flash |- | colspan="3" | Green Arrow |- | colspan="3" | Hawkman |- | colspan="3" | Hawkwoman |- | colspan="3" | Icon |- | colspan="3" | Plastic Man |- | colspan="3" | Red Tornado |- | colspan="3" | Rocket |- | colspan="2" | Sardath | |- | colspan="3" | Superman |- | colspan="3" | Wolf |- | colspan="3" | Wonder Woman |- Continuity * The opening monologue recaps (part of) the events of "Auld Acquaintance". * The ending, with the entire Justice League arriving, mirrors the ending of "Fireworks" (and to a lesser extent, "Revelation" Trivia * Number 16: ** 5 years later makes the year [[Timeline|20'16']]. ** The first timestamp of 2016 is 16:16. ** The Team and League are still in the dark as to what happened in the missing 16 hours. ** Adam Strange and the Zeta Squad arrive on Rann on 22:16. * The title "Justice League" showing on-screen behind G. Gordon Godfrey bears a striking resemblance to the logo of ''Justice League'' animated series. Goofs Cultural references Questions Unanswered questions * Why did Superboy and Miss Martian break up ? * How did Clayface become impervious to electricity? * Who hired Lobo and why did he have to "put on a show"? * How long has Tseng been replaced with an alien? * When did the new members join the Team? * Why are the Leaguers wanted criminals? * Where are Aqualad, Artemis and Kid Flash? * What happened in the last five years? * What happened to Aqualad? Quotes References Category:A to Z Category:Episodes directed by Tim Divar Category:Episodes written by Greg Weisman Category:Season two episodes